Dragon Riders, meet The Avengers
by SabrinaPMP
Summary: Amati Stormchaser wakes up to a strange world. Hurt and Confused, the only one that she can actually talk to and be understood by is Thor. Later, the rest of the Dragon Riders come to earth, but not all in the same place. Amati needs to find them before they get themselves in some kind of trouble. Especially the twins.


**I do not own any Httyd or Avengers characters, but Amati Stormchaser is my own OC.**

* * *

[Amati Stormchaser POV]

My body screamed in protest as I dragged myself into a corner of a cave. The coolness of the earth soothed the burning of eel blood, but the hallucinations caused by the dragon root was making my head spin. Those dragon hunters are really starting to get on my nerves. They had somehow managed to shoot me down on our own turf. Now, I am in a place I don't recognize, along with the dragon eye and my amulet.

I suppose I should explain why I have an amulet. You see, I am what you might call a Dragonborne. That means that while most of my features are human, I also have some dragon wings and tail, along with the ability to breathe fire. My species of dragon is an Endre-drage. It's a simple word for the abilities of an Endre. We can change our form to what suits us best, like a Deadly Nadder's tail or a Night Fury's wings. My amulet hides my dragon abilities and features.

I weakly pull myself into a sitting position, and gaze at the land from the entrance of the cave. From what I can tell, there is no water and very little vegetation in sight, lots of rocks, and even more sand. I can see clearly where I crashed, and the trail of blood and tail swipes to the entrance of the cave. I turn my ever waning energy to the arrow protruding from my leg. The wound doesn't look good, but it will be worse if I attempt to pull the arrow from it.

At this point I begin to hear the sound of voices. I look back towards my crash landing spot and see a strange looking group surrounding it. From what I can see, there is a man in a Red, White and Blue costume, a Metal Man with glowing heart and eyes, a woman with red hair, another man beside her with a bow, a tall man with armor and a cape, an even taller guy with green skin, and a man with a metal arm. The man with the metal arm isn't paying attention to whatever the metal man is saying, and is staring at the bloody trail leading to my cave.

My heart stops as he taps the man with the bow and points to the trail. Metal Arm says something, and Bow Man voices in a strange language to the rest of the group. All of their eyes, even the Metal Man look to where the trail leads…Right to me.

[Clint's POV]

I feel a small pressure on my shoulder, which turns out to be Barnes tapping it to get my attention. I turn my head away from the small bickering fest going on between Stark and Rogers.

"What's wrong Barnes? Is the argument not entertaining or something?"

He shakes his head and points at something.

I look to where his metal hand is pointing and instantly see why he wasn't paying attention. A trail of blood. And it looks fairly fresh. Oh god.

"Guys."

"Tony, you couldn't possibly expect me to believe that what you say is true."

"Guys."

"But it's true! Just take this as an example-"

"GUYS."

Tony and Steve are shocked out of their 'conversation' about microwaves, and the entire group turned to look where Clint and Bucky were standing.

"Thank you. Barnes here has found something more interesting than how we can heat up our food. There's a trail of blood here."

Natasha peered down at the place where it started.

"Judging from the fact that the blood starts farther away from the crash spot, I'd wager whatever crashed here has some kind of leg injury."

There was a slightly surprised sound from Tony as the armor followed the trail.

"Well, I can't tell you what the injury is, but I can show you the injury." The armor mimicked his moves and pointed towards a cave about 100 yards away "Whatever has the injury is in that cave."

[Amati Stormchaser POV]

The voices are getting closer. I can't tell what they are saying, but from the tone of the voices, it sounds like they are expecting some kind of fight. I gave a small scoff. I'm not in the physical position to walk, let alone fight. I clutched the bag with my amulet and the Dragon Eye closer.

Finally, the footsteps stopped, and there what sounded like a collective gasp. The Metal Man held up a hand that casted a blueish glow on me. At this point, the poison was making my vison swim, and I did something I absolutely hated. I whimpered. Like some kind of hurt animal.

Colored Man stepped towards me, and I tried to push myself farther into the corner of the cave. Using my leg with the arrow lodged in it. I softly cursed and Hammer Man looked shocked. Really they all looked shocked. It's like they've never seen a Dragonborne.

Now, both Colored Man and Hammer Man were advancing towards my corner. Colored Man said something to Hammer Man, and Hammer Man responded, then spoke to me.

"Are you okay, Little One?"

I made a surprised noise for several reasons. One, because he spoke to me, Two because he called me by a nickname, and Three because he actually sounded worried. I suppose that those are valid reasons to trust these people.

I shook my head slightly and weakly grasped at the arrow lodged in my foreleg. Hammer Man seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him. He said something in the language he was speaking earlier to Colored Man and came closer to me.

He placed his hammer on one of the rocks under my feet, kneeled down next to me, and reached towards the arrow. I inadvertently flinched away, and he calmly said; "It's okay, Little One, without the arrow in your leg, it will be easier to move you."

I gave him a confused look, but he didn't see it. He placed one of his large hands on my knee and grasped the arrow in his other. Before I could tell him to stop, he yanked it out in one swift move. He gave me a small surprised look as I only gave a small whimper of pain.

He handed the arrow to the Colored Man and then moved to pick me up. I didn't struggle, as the dragon root was finally taking full effect. My eyes still watched as he moved me out of the shadows and revealed to both him and the rest of the group my wings and tail. Even with light shining on a Night Fury, it's hard to see them.

Hammer Man exchanged words with the group, talked in the same language that he spoke to Colored Man, and Metal Man gave a response, as did the rest, but Big Green Man just grunted. They then turned around and headed to a big metal ship thing.

Hammer Man must have felt me tense slightly when he stepped on board the ship, because he told me in a calming voice; "It's okay, Little One, no one will hurt you in anyway here."

With that, I finally blacked out.

* * *

 **How Amati got to Earth will be explained in the next chapter. What do you think of it so far?**


End file.
